


Bread Wolf: Baked Goods

by geekyjez



Series: Bread Wolf [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyjez/pseuds/geekyjez
Summary: A collection of bonus material set in the Bread Wolf AU.





	Bread Wolf: Baked Goods

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not certain how many bonus fics may end up going in this collection - but I figured it was best to keep them all in one place, should they happen.
> 
> First up - I was prompted to write about Solas forgetting Isii's birthday, so I decided to write one birthday fic for each of them.

**Part One: Isii**

 

It’s not as if she cared about her birthday.

Not really.

Besides, Isii thought, she was only turning thirty-six. Who cared about turning thirty-six? It wasn’t an important year. It wasn’t some big milestone. It’s not as if she expected some extravagant surprise party or tons of gifts. She’d gotten a few cards, mostly from clanmates back home, and a few of her friends had sent her messages online… probably prompted more by social media reminders rather than them actually remembering on their own. And that was fine. Totally fine. She didn’t need them to make a big deal about it.

Still, it bothered her that _Solas_ had forgotten.

It was the first birthday they’d be sharing as a newly minted couple. Sure, their relationship was kind of ill-defined, in a _“let’s try this out before we hit the inevitable expiration date”_ sort of way. They weren’t just friends who were casually having sex - it was pretty obvious that feelings on both sides went a lot deeper than that. So while it felt like a bit of a silly thing to get upset over, she was really looking forward to doing typical relationship things with him. Remembering birthdays sort of fell squarely into that category.

She’d been dropping hints for the past two weeks that it was coming up. It’s not like he didn’t know. But even when she got desperate and tried to make plans for a date, he’d told her he was busy - some event he had to attend that would keep him out of the shop and tied up for most of the day. He asked her to keep her schedule open, just in case something changed… but so far, nothing.

Isii had barely made it three steps into her apartment before her phone chimed, his name lighting up the screen. “Hey,” she answered, wriggling her feet out of her shoes as she balanced her phone against her shoulder.

“I hope I’m not catching you at a bad time.”

“Nah,” she muttered, trying not to sound as tired as she was as she discarded her purse, flopping onto her couch. “Can’t exactly say I was busy.”

“I trust you made it home safely?”

“Only just walked in the door.” She scrubbed her hand over her face, massaging her brow. “You?”

“Still at the shop,” he answered. There was a slight echo to his voice as he spoke. Maybe he had her on speaker while he worked.

“Late night?” she asked, somewhat hopefully.

“I only just returned from the catering event I had scheduled this afternoon. Now I have to finish tidying up and preparing for tomorrow’s open.” She heard something thump heavily in the background, as if for emphasis. “Did you have a good day?”

“I guess,” she said with a sigh. It felt irrational to be irritated, but she couldn’t help it. “A bit boring, honestly.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Solas… you are aware of what day it is, right?”

“Friday,” he answered, seeming a bit confused by the question.

“No, I mean…” She bit down on her lip. “Today’s date.” Maybe she should just let it go. It’s not like it was important.

“The… fourteenth, I believe? Unless I am mistaken.”

“No. It’s the fourteenth.”

The silence that followed all but confirmed her suspicion. He really had forgotten.

Isii let out a slow breath, her head falling back against the arm of her couch.

 _Best birthday ever,_ she thought grimly.

“Is something wrong?” he asked cautiously.

“No,” she answered, though she was certain her tone was pretty unconvincing. “It’s nothing.”

“You do not sound happy.”

“Don’t worry about it,” she said. “It’s stupid.”

He hummed thoughtfully. “Perhaps there is something I could do to cheer you up?”

Isii jumped as she heard a knock on her door, frowning as she stared at it. “Solas…”

“Aren’t you going to answer that?” he asked innocently. She could hear the smirk in his voice as her lips spread into a grin.

“You little shit.” She laughed, pushing herself to her feet hurriedly as she made her way across the room. She opened the door to find him standing in her hallway, his phone in one hand while the other carefully balanced a cake box from Le Pain Loup. “Still at the shop, huh?” she asked, arching her brow as she slipped her phone back into her pocket.

“A small deception,” he admitted with a tilt of his head, “though worth it, to see your expression.” She herded him into the apartment, barely giving him time to set the box down onto her kitchen table before draping her arms around his shoulders, drawing up onto her toes to meet his lips. “Did you really think I had forgotten?” he murmured as she pulled away, his hands settling on her waist.

“Don’t act like that’s not what you were going for.”

“I was hoping you would appreciate the surprise.”

She hummed, swaying a bit on her feet as she pretended to consider it. “Maybe. It depends on how you plan to make it up to me.”

“I am at your disposal,” he said, nuzzling her brow. “I’m taking tomorrow off - so I have from now until Sunday to win back your favor.”

“Hmm.” Her eyes narrowed. “I suppose that might be enough time… assuming you play your cards right.” She kissed him again, relishing the soft whisper of laugher that tickled her lips before he pulled back. His hand drifted to the box, pulling the lid back to reveal a dozen bradhen, beautifully braided and golden, glistening with honey. She laughed brightly, shaking her head as his smile widened. “Ok, I admit. That’s a good start.”

Solas chuckled. “I thought it might be.” He pressed gently on her hip, easing her back a step. “There’s more.” She watched anxiously, practically bouncing on her toes as he set his messenger bag on the table, releasing the clasps that held it shut. “I wasn’t certain what to get you,” Solas explained as he retrieved a small, flat box. “The last gift was easy by comparison. I selfishly wanted to replace your phone so that I had a way to contact you. But this…” He handed her the gift. “This is from my private collection.”

She cocked a curious brow as she lifted the lid. Inside was a necklace unlike any she’d seen before - metal woven together like delicate threads, braided cords of silver embedded with small stones. The jewels were a deep green but as they hit the light they shone, brilliant and bright, glittering like the stars she’d seen over Tarasyl’an Te’las.

“Solas…”

“Do you like it?”

“This is…” _Too much,_ she wanted to say - but she couldn’t bring herself to. Her fingertips traced over it reverently, as though she was afraid to touch it. “It’s beautiful.”

“Here,” Solas said, lifting it from the package. “Let me...” The words trailed away into a gesture and she turned, setting the box down as he swept her hair aside, slipping the adornment around her neck. It felt light against her, strangely silken as it warmed against her skin, his fingers setting the clasp into place. “There were once many treasures such as this,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to her nape. “Elvhenan prided itself on their craftsmanship, on the beautiful things they created.” He tucked his head, his lips pressed to her ear as his fingertips drifted along her collarbone. “Though none of the them can compare to you.”

Isii shivered despite herself, the lightness of his touch making her skin prickle. “Is it a reproduction?”

He chuckled - a low and quiet sound. “I do not collect reproductions.”

Her eyes widened as she turned to look at him, her hand involuntarily lifting to her neck. “It’s real?”

“Enchanted,” he explained, “to prevent deterioration. But I promise you, it is genuine. Crafted in another world,” he added softly.

“Solas… that’s-”

“I want you to have it,” he said, perhaps sensing her hesitation. He slid his hand to the small of her back, drawing her closer. “I could think of no better place for it than here,” he added, his thumb tracing the skin just below where the metal rested against it, his gaze following the same path. “It matches your eyes,” he mused, smiling softly. “I often wondered why I procured it. A sentimental purchase, perhaps.” His eyes met her own and he smiled, cupping her cheek. “And now I know.”

Isii lips lifted at the corners, eyes fluttering closed as he guided her into another kiss - this one longer, lingering as he took his time, gently caressing her with his tongue as his fingers wove into strands of her hair.

 _Best birthday ever,_ Isii thought happily.

***

 

**Part Two: Solas**

 

She hummed against his lips as Solas gave her one last, lazy kiss. “Are you certain you don’t want to join me?”

She giggled, shaking her head. “Clearly you are overestimating the capacity of my shower,” she laughed. “Go ahead. I’ll catch one after you.” He nodded, slipping off of her mattress, unabashedly naked as he crossed the room. “And don’t use up all of my hot water like last time,” she called.

“I can make no such promise,” Solas said, “but I will make an attempt,” he added before disappearing into the hall.

Isii heard the quiet thump of her bathroom door closing. She waited until the water started running before she scrambled out from beneath the covers, hurrying over to retrieve the wallet from Solas’s pants.

Normally, Isii wouldn’t snoop like this. It was all Merrill’s fault, in a roundabout way. The two of them had been chatting during work and Isii joked about Solas’s absolute blindness when it came to pop culture. There was a seemingly endless collection of films, shows, songs and more that he’d apparently never heard of. Merrill asked offhandedly how old he was, thinking that maybe the age gap between them was to blame.

Isii realized she didn’t know his age. It had never come up in conversation.

She tried asking him. She wasn’t blunt enough to blurt out the question directly, but she’d danced around the issue a bit over the course of their evening together. But no matter what angle she chose, Solas managed to change the subject each time.

If he wasn’t going to tell her, then she’d find out on her own.  

She flipped the worn leather wallet open, peering at his driver’s license. _Solas Revasan._ Isii hummed to herself. She didn’t think she’d ever heard him actually say his last name. She knew he didn’t use it as part of his signature. He was simply “Solas”. The photo beside his name looked appropriately disinterested, his expression verging on annoyed. According to the card, he would be turning forty-two in a week.

 _Certainly doesn’t look forty-two to me,_ she thought. Then again, she was thirty six and was still regularly carded. You never really could tell someone’s age by looking at them. Appearances could be deceiving.

She looked at the date again. His birthday was in seven days.

She definitely felt she owed him, after the surprise he’d given her.

That gave her just enough time to come up with something.

***

Solas could hear her rummaging about as he waited patiently by the door to her apartment. He lifted his hand to knock again, but her voice stopped him.

“Just a second!”

He frowned, slightly puzzled as he glanced at his watch. Unless he was mistaken, he had arrived precisely at the time she’d asked of him. Though Isii wasn’t always known for her punctuality, he did not expect her to still be cleaning her apartment in preparation for his arrival. At least, that’s all he could assume she was doing, given the types of noises he was hearing her make.

He listened as she slipped the chain from its guide, her hand jostling the handle ever-so-slightly, yet the door did not open as expected.

“Close your eyes.”

“Pardon?” he asked, blinking.

“Close your eyes,” she repeated.

Confused, Solas obeyed. “Alright,” he said cautiously. “They’re closed.”

He heard the creak of her door opening, jumping only slightly as he felt her reach out and grasp his hand. “Keep them closed,” she hummed, leading him forward. Solas let out an awkward huff of a laugh, shuffling behind her, amused by whatever game this was that she intended to play with him. She gripped his arms, forcing him to stop. “No peeking,” she instructed as she dashed away, closing and locking the door behind him. He heard her move through the apartment, his brow lifting inquisitively.

“I assume I will be permitted to open my eyes soon, yes?”

She answered with a light, airy giggle. “Alright,” she purred, “open them.”

The view that greeted him was not what he was expecting. The harsh overhead lamps had been turned off in favor of delicate string lights that hung about the room, brightening the warm glow of the various mismatched candles that had been set on nearly every available surface. Isii lounged on her couch, grinning up at him, her thin robe parting to reveal the tantalizing slope of her legs and the slightest hint of lace against her chest. In her lap, she held a box wrapped in red paper.

“Surprise,” she murmured, smirking.

Solas set his bag down, peering at her through a confused smile. “What is all this for?”

“For you, silly.” Isii faltered for a moment as he stared back at her blankly. “For your birthday?”

Solas paused, his brow furrowing.

It wasn’t his birthday.

Why would she think it was?

“Ah,” he muttered, trying to mask his confusion as he slipped off his jacket. “And where did you learn this piece of information?”

Isii bit her lip. “I may have snuck a peek at your ID card recently.”

Understanding washed over him. Every few decades, he altered his identity. A new name, a new birth certificate, new forms of governmental registration and a new place to call home. He kept the name Solas when he could, but nearly everything else about him was a fabrication. He’d selected the date of his supposed birth completely at random.

He could see Isii’s expression slipping - concerned, perhaps, that she had just embarrassed herself or done something displeasing. He was quick to brighten his smile. “You’ve truly caught me by surprise,” he reassured her, approaching the couch. “I cannot honestly recall the last time anyone celebrated my birth.”

She patted the space next to her. “It would’ve helped if you had told me, so I didn’t have to resort to snooping, vhenan.” Solas couldn't help but feel warmed by the sound of that word on her lips. It was still so new and each utterance left him longing to hear it again.

“I… was not intending on celebrating,” he said hesitantly. That much was true, at least.

She shifted the box anxiously between her hands. “I hope it’s not a problem-”

“No,” he corrected quickly. “No, not at all. I… I appreciate the gesture. Truly.”

Her smile widened. “Open this one first,” she instructed, handing him the gift.

“First?” he asked, his head tilting. “Does that imply there are more?”

Isii toyed with the tie of her robe, lips curving into a sloping smirk. “Trust me, there will be more for you to unwrap, if you want it,” she teased. “Go on. Open it.”

He peeled back the paper easily, slipping the lid free. Inside, nestled amongst a bed of tissue paper were a pair of thin vials of brown glass. He could smell their contents before he had a chance to read the labels - a pleasing concoction of flowers and the earthy warmth of fragrant leaves set in scented oils. “I wasn’t really sure what to get you,” she said, a hint of an apology in her tone as she wedged her body behind his, sitting on the back of the couch as she cradled him with her legs, her hand snaking down across his chest as she leaned over his shoulder. “Couldn’t exactly compete with a priceless artifact or anything. But I thought… a nice massage. A way to help you relax a bit.” She kissed the side of his throat. “And a happy ending is always on the table, should you want it,” she purred with a giggle, nipping the blade of his ear as she lightly stirred a fingernail over his heart. “Even if you don’t… that’s fine too. I just want to make you feel good. I fully intend to spoil you tonight, if you’ll let me.”

He laced his fingers with her own, clutching her hand where it rested against his chest. “Thank you,” he murmured, turning to nuzzle his brow against her cheek.

“You like your gift?”

“It’s perfect,” he whispered, his lips finding her own.

It was perfect. He had no need for material possessions. There was nothing she could give him that he did not already own or could easily procure for himself.

Instead, she gave herself to him as her gift.

And it was more than he could have ever hoped for.


End file.
